The Hidden Mamodos
by wizard5424
Summary: Zatch and Keyo are pitted against old rivals Tia and Megumi. They have to battle them while figure out why they are getting attacked.
1. why?

A/N: Well this is my first story so have fun and enjoy. O and sorry but there are only 2 of my own characters the others are borrowed from the story, but most spells are ones I created. By the way the black is a narrator.

**Zatch and Keyo arranged to meet with old rivals Tia and Megumi. They are becoming quite impassionate.**

Where are they Keyo? I'm hungry and your mom is making yellow tail for dinner tonight. Zatch said with a slight wine in his voice

Yah I am tired to, but Tia and Megumi are our friends so we can wait another ten minutes. Keyo replied sounding very tired and frustrated.

**Then Zatch and Keyo hear a clomping of a pair of footsteps come up behind them.**

Keyo: Who's there? Tia, Megumi, is that you?

Master: (whispers) Baro

**Then out of the mamodo a fire blast comes racing at them. They are quick to avoid.**

Dang we missed them uttered the master.

The mamodo replied with a slight chuckle in her speech don't worry it won't happen again

Who are you identify yourself immediately! Demanded Zatch

Is that how you say hello to your friends? The mysterious mamodo replied

Keyo questioned Friends! What are you talking about? Who are you?

Don't you recognize us? The mamodo said

**As the duo bring their heads up Zatch and Keyo gasp from shock. The duo that had attacked them were Tia and Megumi. Two that they had made friends with, and agreed to be constant allies. **

Why are you attacking us? Zatch asked in a low voice.

Isn't it obvious? We despise you. With a voice that is calm yet creepy

Now do it! Megumi shouts

Melinko! Tia says shouting at the top of her lungs

**Out of Tia comes a dragon off fire that immediately goes for Zatch and Keyo.**

Keyo use the fourth spell. Zatch says in desperation.

Buazakuro. Keyo immediately shouted

**Then Zach's' body light up as a dragon of lightning came out of Zatch and attacked the dragon of fire. Battling for around five seconds. Then after a swift attack and miss by the fire dragon the lightning dragon bite the other in the neck. Then the lighting dragon shot like a bullet at Tia and Megumi.**

Quickly Tia with a scared influence she said

Nerove! Tia said at the last moment

(As Megumis' shield absorbs the dragon) Ha like your petty little attacks could hurt us. With a snickering voice Tia said

Why are you doing this? Keyo shouted in question

(In low monster type voice) We were sent to destroy you. Replied Tia

But we are friends why would you want to hurt us, we are friends. Zatch said in a whine voice

Dumb little Zatch how could you ever think we were your friends? Megumi said with a joking feeling in her voice

Because we fought beside you, and even protected you. Replied Keyo in a most serious voice

Gee that's touching and all but we don't care! Ready Megumi? Uttered Tia in a rather mean voice

Yeah let's go replied Megumi in an eager voice

A/N: well that was my first story so be brutal if you think it stunk tell me and tell me how to make it better. Thanks for giving me the time. Bye.


	2. They learn

A/N: well here is the continuation of my story hope you enjoy. O and remember black is narrator

I just still can't get it Keyo thought… why would they attack us

Keyo? Zatch asked in a low voice. Why are they attacking us?

I don't…. know replied Keyo I a voice with which Zatch could barley understand

Well if you guys are through talking we would like to get back to fighting Megumi interrupted… how could we of ever been allies with you? You annoying little pathetic mamodo. How was your book not burned yet?

Now

NARON, Tia shouted at the top of her lungs

**Nothing happened for a couple of seconds and Zatch and Keyo questioned. **

Ha your attack didn't have any effect Keyo said with much pride

Tia just laughs: ha ha ha ha

What's so funny Zatch demanded

Silly little Zatch you think my attack did nothing Megumi said laughing

**All of the sudden out of the ground giant rock hands came and grabbed Zatch**

Zatch! Keyo shouted in fear

Megumi: You are stuck you can not destroy those hands with your electrical attacks. Give us your book and we will let you go.

Zatch can you break free? Keyo desperately asked

Zatch struggled to respond, No their grip is too tight

Give us your book! Tia demanded

No, never. Zatch responded in anger **Zatch's body began to glow. **We will never give up. I will be a kind . I will defeat anyone, even if I have to go through you.

**Just then Zatch plied open the rocks made of stone and smashed them together destroying them to pieces. **

Huh! Tia gasped in amazement. How could he break free?... we must have underestimated his strength a mistake, but a mistake that will not cost us.

Megumi collapsed behind her.

You guys have to help me please. She said.

**She then had a fight within her own body.**

Ignore that she quickly retracted…. I wasn't serious

Did you hear that Keyo Zatch said directly

Yeah whoever that is it isn't Megumi.

**Have Zatch and Keyo found a way to beat these people. Are they really Tia and Megumi? Read the next story to find out.**

A/n: well that was the second story. Please review. If you thought it was good or bad please tell me. I want to learn how to write better.  Thanks for reading Bye.


End file.
